The Number One
by Yamanbagiri Kunihirou
Summary: Namikaze Naruto adalah Siswa nomer satu di Magic Academy, suatu ketika dia mendapat sebuah masalah berujung penghinaan untuknya. Karena muak selalu dihina dia terpaksa membuka Senjata Terkuatnya dan alhasil ia menjadi Ketua OSIS di sana. Apakah Naruto berhenti mendapat masalah? ataukah justru ia bersantai-santai layaknya seorang Raja? (Remake dari Who is Number One)
1. Chapter 1

**Crossover Naruto X Anime x Overs**

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Anime-anime lain hanya milik yang membuat animenya. (author mah hanya minjem )**

**Warning!!! Gaje, banyak Typo, garing plus ga mutu, aneh, banyak eyd yang salah, lime lemon misal kalo ada.**

**Rate : M (biar aman)**

**Pairing : Naruto x ?**

**[ Story by Yamanbagiri Kunihirou ]**

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut pirang sedang asyik memainkan sebuah game di kedua tangannya. Jemarinya dengan lihai memencet tombol-tombol mengabaikan rasa pegal yang melingkupi tangannya.

"Matte-matte kenapa ada kombinasi seperti ini". Mulutnya sesekali bergumam saat melihat karakter yang dimainkannya terserang jurus dari musuh.

Matanya menampakkan sudut kesal saat melihat di layar gamenya tertulis 'Game Over' dengan background warna merah.

"Kusoo, ini membuatku kesal. Avatarku sudah sangat kuat tapi mengapa aku kalah dengan kombinasi yang sederhana". Ratapnya dengan pundung.

**Krieett**

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat si remaja bersurai pirang itu terkejut. Si pembuka pintu aka remaja bersurai raven dengan mata hitam tajamnya menatap ke arahnya.

"Sasuke? Ada apa sampai kau repot-repot kemari?". Tanya si kuning itu dengan wajah terkejut.

Sasuke mendecih kemudian matanya menatap ke arah kertas yang ada di tangannya. "Kau melihat apa yang kubawa Naruto?".

Naruto mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke, "Ara...Sepertinya aku tak bisa beristirahat dengan bebas". Dalam hati Naruto sangat bosan, terus menerus mengurusi kertas tak berguna namun banyak itu.

"Sungguh kertas-kertas itu sangat tak penting bagiku malah membuatku kesal". Ucapnya dengan kesal.

Sasuke memandangnya tak minat, ia sudah berkali-kali mendengar gerutuan sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Berhenti bicara dan lakukan tugasmu". Perintah Sasuke membuat Naruto menatapnya malas.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang ketua disini?". Bingung Naruto karena Sasuke memerintahkannya.

Sasuke mendecih, "Urusaii baka-dobe! kerjakan saja tugasmu!". Sasuke tak ingin lama-lama berdebat dengan sahabat anehnya itu.

Namikaze Naruto adalah Ketua **OSIS** di **Magic Academy** yang ada di Jepang. Naruto berada di tahun ajaran kedua yang masuk di kelas **Tingkat A**.

Sedangkan, Uchiha Sasuke adalah Wakil Ketua **OSIS**. Dia merupakan bangsawan dari klan **Uchiha** yang memiliki sihir mata terkutuk **Sharingan**. Dia sama dengan Naruto yaitu berada di Kelas **Tingkat A**.

"Ne Sasuke, katanya murid tahun ajaran baru sangat kuat-kuat ya?". Naruto tersenyum dengan maniak, Ara..sudah lama tidak ada yang dapat menghiburnya.

Sasuke melirik sekilas, "Hm begitulah, tapi aku tak tertarik dengan mereka". Balasnya kemudian berlalu pergi.

Naruto menatap sahabatnya yang berjalan keluar dengan tersenyum. "Mattaku, dia masih kesal saat kukalahkan". Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto melihat ke arah kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di meja kebesarannya, "Hah, kantung mataku ini pasti akan bertambah". Ratapnya dengan suram.

**Magic Academy** yang ada di Jepang merupakan salah satu yang terbaik di dunia. Kebanyakan lulusannya menjadi **Ksatria Sihir** yang hebat. Tidak hanya itu, untuk masuk ke sana bukanlah hal yang mudah, diperlukan tekad dan kemampuan yang kuat untuk lulus di tahap ujian masuk Academy. Maka tak banyak dari mereka yang mendaftar lolos dengan keadaan masih sehat tanpa ada luka-luka serius.

Tapi untuk tahun ini sudah dinyatakan jika murid-murid tahun ajaran baru semakin kuat dan memiliki kemampuan yang berada di atas rata-rata. Semua guru pun takjub saat mendengar hasil itu dari salah seorang penguji yaitu Orochimaru. Katanya murid-murid sekarang sama sekali tak memiliki rasa gentar di hati mereka. Tahun ini menjadi tahun bersejarah bagi **Magic Academy** dan Kepala Sekolah berniat untuk mengadakan sambutan Murid baru yang selama ini belum pernah diadakan.

Untuk Naruto sendiri ia sudah menanti-nanti hal seperti ini, dimana ia bisa bertarung serius tanpa memiliki keraguan sedikitpun. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dibenaknya, 'Apa memang murid-murid itu ingin belajar ataukah ingin yang lainnya?'.

**Back to the Story**

Naruto merutuki nasib sial yang terus melandanya seharian ini. Hah, ia menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan **OSIS** dimana banyak keberadaan orang yang menganggu tidurnya.

"Saa, jadi kenapa kalian semua kemari? Aku lelah dan ingin tidur". Naruto menatap mereka dengan matanya yang sudah 1 watt.

"Ah Naruto-kun gomenasai telah mengganggu waktumu beristirahat". Ucap perempuan bersurai pirang panjang.

"Itu tak masalah Yurishia, jadi ada apa?". Tanya Naruto.

Yurishia Farandole merupakan siswa pindahan dari Amerika. Dia dipindahkan sebagai bentuk hubungan antara Amerika dengan Jepang.

"Ano...Banyak terjadi masalah akhir-akhir ini". Jelasnya membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

Yang lainnya nampak tegang saat melihat Ketua **OSIS** sudah menunjukkan raut tidak suka.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, "Souka? Aku sudah menebaknya juga sih". Naruto tampak santai.

"Tapi Danchou, jika ini terus dibiarkan maka itu menjadi bahaya bagi Academy". Ucap laki-laki bersurai hitam pendek.

"Kau terlalu cemas Kirito-kun, kita pasti dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya nanti dengan cepat". Balas Naruto dengan tersenyum.

Kirigaya Kazuto atau biasa dikenal Kirito merupakan salah satu **Ksatria Pedang** yang sangat tangguh di **Magic Academy**. Dengan pedang **Elucidator** di tangannya dia mampu membunuh seratus orang tingkat rendah dengan cepat.

Naruto menatap ke arah remaja berambut menyerupai nanas yang daritadi hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kau pasti tahu kan caranya Shikamaru?". Shikamaru yang terasa terpanggil membuka matanya.

"Sebenarnya aku malas memikirkannya, tapi untuk apa juga aku berada disini. Biarkan para pembuat masalah itu dalam beberapa hari, dan kau pasti tau apa kelanjutannya Naruto". Tanpa penjelasan yang jelas, kemungkinan yang mengerti hanya Naruto yang lainnya menatap Shikamaru bingung.

Nara Shikamaru merupakan keturunan **Nara** yang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata manusia dan memiliki otak yang sangat cerdas. Tidak hanya itu sihir bayangan mereka juga cukup merepotkan sama seperti otaknya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kita membiarkan mereka beberapa hari?". Ragu seorang perempuan bersurai pirang berkacamata.

"Itu tidak masalah Shaga-chan. Jika itu dari nanas pemalas ini, pasti itu bukanlah hal yang salah". Ucap remaja bersurai putih dengan tersenyum.

"Ah baiklah jika Kaneki-san setuju". Shaga ikut tersenyum sedangkan Sasuke melipatkan tangannya di dada nampak tak peduli dengan masalah sepele itu.

Ayame Shaga merupakan seorang bangsawan dari **Kerajaan Alvarez** yang ada di Italia namun karena suatu hal ia harus pindah ke Jepang. Kekuatannya adalah elemen air dan roh naga yang bersemayam di tubuhnya.

Kaneki Ken merupakan manusia setengah **Ghoul** yang langka, konon **Ghoul** hanya ada 10 saja di dunia ini. Kekuatannya adalah sebuah **Kagune** yang menjadi ciri khas dari **Ghoul**.

"Satte, seperti yang dikatakan Shikamaru, itulah yang kita lakukan. Untuk tindakan lanjutan biar aku yang turun tangan". Yakin Naruto.

Apa boleh buat, jika Ketua **OSIS** sudah berkehendak maka sang pembantu hanya bisa menurut :v . Dengan sopan kecuali Sasuke pamit untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

"Yare-yare, aku sepertinya akan membolos kelas lagi". Naruto tiduran di sebuah sofa berinisiatif untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Bagaimana dengan kelasnya? Bodo amat Naruto tak peduli, yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah tidur dan segar bugar saat bangun nanti

.

.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, retinanya masih membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Dengan malas ia melirik jam yang ada di meja, sedikit terkejut saat melihat pukul berapa sekarang.

"Jam 2 siang kah? Hoamm, sepertinya aku tidur selama 3 jam ". Naruto bangkit dengan sesekali menguap.

Ia mendekati mejanya yang sudah terdapat banyak kertas berserakan. Dengan menghela nafas Naruto memunguti kertas-kertas itu satu persatu. Meskipun bisa dengan sihir namun ia tak ingin membuang mananya karena hal yang sepele.

Setelah merapikan mejanya, Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi, niatnya adalah untuk mandi karena wajahnya jika dilihat sekarang tak enak dipandang. Sedikit malas tapi ia paksakan untuk dilakukan.

15 menit kemudian Naruto keluar dengan menggunakan pakaian seragam **OSIS** yang nampak baru. Jangan tanya dari mana? Itu semua sudah menjadi kebutuhan yang disediakan sekolah untuknya. Naruto membiarkan rambutnya acak-acakan, dia tak berniat untuk merapikannya dengan sisir.

"Keluar ruang OSIS sepertinya menyenangkan, aku bosan berada di ruangan sempit dan sumpek ini". Naruto memakai sepatunya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Tangannya ingin menyentuh gagang pintu tapi keduluan oleh seorang yang membuka pintu dari luar. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Sasuke dihadapannya.

"Ada apa lagi Sasuke?". Tanya Naruto sedikit menghela nafas.

"Ada keributan di kantin". Balas Sasuke dengan datar.

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto menuju ke kantin Academy. Ah bodohnya dia tak memikirkannya, padahal dia bisa memakai kekuatannya.

**Sementara itu di Kantin**

Keributan yang dibuat oleh pemuda bersurai silver dengan pemuda bersurai cokelat menimbulkan banyak kerusakan. Mereka nampak tak mau mengalah dan masih saja menyerang satu sama lain.

"Ayo Issei, tunjukkan jika kau layak menjadi Rivalku!". Si pemuda bersurai silver terbang dengan sayap mekanik berwarna biru ke arah pemuda bernama Issei itu.

"Datanglah **Booster Gear**!". Di tangan kanan Issei muncul cahaya berwarna merah yang menyilaukan pandangan Vali. Terlihat sebuah Gauntle merah terpasang di tangan kanannya.

"Ikuze Vali, **Boost : Dragon Punch**". Issei melesat ke arah Vali dengan sangat cepat.

Vali mengubah serangannya menjadi sebuah pukulan, 'Saa ayo adu pukulan Rivalku'

Mereka semakin dekat, pukulan mereka beberapa detik lagi pasti akan bertemu. Seringai maniak ditunjukkan Vali jika dia sudah menunggu-nunggu adanya seorang Rival untuknya.

**Sleb**

Sebuah kunai cabang tinggi tertancap di tengah-tengah mereka.

~**Bziit** ~**Boom**

Seseorang berhasil menahan pukulan mereka membuat mereka melototkan matanya. Si penahan pukulan aka Naruto menatap keduanya dengan senyum.

"Yare-yare, ada masalah apa sehingga kalian melanggar tata tertib sekolah?". Tangannya masih menahan tangan kedua pemuda itu.

'Siapa dia? Dia pasti sangat kuat sehingga dapat menahan kedua pukulan berkekuatan tinggi dari Aku dan Vali'. Batin Issei.

Sedangkan para murid yang tadi diam melihat pertarungan Issei dengan Vali bersorak senang. Jujur, mereka terganggu dengan keributan yang dibuat Issei dan Vali.

"Kyaaa itu Naruto-sama!" Para murid perempuan berteriak saat melihat murid terkuat Academy berada di kantin.

Naruto menatap kedua pemuda itu yang memasang raut terkejut. "Dari ekspresi kalian, apa kalian murid tahun ajaran baru?". Tebaknya.

Naruto melepaskan tangan mereka. "Ikut aku ke ruang OSIS". Perintahnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan kantin diikuti oleh Issei dan Vali.

Sasuke memandang ke arah Naruto yang bayangannya semakin lama semakin kecil.

"Ne kau tidak ingin mengikutinya juga Sasuke-kun?". Sasuke melirik ke sebelahnya yang dimana terdapat perempuan bersurai hitam tergerai dengan indah.

"Naruto sudah cukup mengatasinya, lagipula bukankah itu juga tugasmu Akame?". Akame tertawa kecil mendengar itu.

"Ara...kau tau jika aku yang mengurusnya pasti tulang rusuk mereka akan ada yang patah". Ucapnya.

Akame dikenal sebagai Ratunya Kedisiplinan, ia merupakan anggota **OSIS** yang memiliki tugas khusus untuk mendisiplinkan para murid Academy yang melanggar tata tertib. Tak jarang ia takkan segan mematahkan tulang rusuk siswa yang membangkang perintahnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dengan diam. "Aku pergi dulu". Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkan Akame.

"Ara..tumben kau pamit Sasuke-kun?". Akame tersenyum aneh merespon ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, "Hm, untukmu mungkin sedikit berbeda". Sasuke kembali berjalan, sedangkan Akame mematung mendengar ungkapan Sasuke.

**Di ruang OSIS**

"Jadi, apa masalah kalian hingga membuat keributan seperti tadi?". Tanya Naruto duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

Vali dan Issei meneguk ludah mereka mendengar nada tegas dari pemuda di depan mereka.

"Ano... sebelumnya maaf, perkenalkan namaku Hyodou Issei dan di sebelahku ini Rivalku yang bernama Vali". Issei mencoba berujar dengan nada normalnya.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, Rival? Dari aura mereka aku merasakan sihir naga tapi, apa benar?

"Aku merasakan aura seekor naga dari kalian". Issei dan Vali terkesiap, Kenapa bisa Ketua **OSIS** ini tahu jika di tubuh mereka bersemayam seekor naga surgawi.

Keterjutan mereka membuat Naruto yakin, "Aku sudah menduganya dari ekspresi kalian". Jadi begitu, kemungkinan Naga yang bersemayam di tubuh mereka adalah Rival bebuyutan.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, seperti yang kalian tahu aku adalah Ketua OSIS di Academy ini". Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

Issei dan Vali menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum, jadi dia yang menduduki peringkat puncak di Academy ini.

"Eto... Yang kudengar kau masih berada di Tahun ajaran kedua yang berarti hanya satu tingkat diatas kami, tapi mengapa kau yang memegang kursi Ketua OSIS?". Menurut peraturan sekolah, OSIS hanya berisi murid tingkat 3 dan itu membuat Issei bingung.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Issei, "Untuk orang yang suka melanggar tata tertib, kau tau juga ya tentang peraturan sekolah".

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah sebuah tembok yang tertutup tirai berwarna biru. Atensi kedua pemuda itu pindah ke arah tirai itu. Naruto membuka tirai itu yang menampakkan delapan gambar seseorang.

"Mereka dulunya adalah OSIS di Academy ini saat aku kelas 1. Berbeda dengan kami, OSIS yang dulu suka menindas dan berbuat semena-mena pada semua murid". Issei dengan Vali penasaran dengan cerita Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang membuat mereka berhenti dari Kegiatan OSIS?". Tanya Vali.

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya, "Pertanyaan yang bagus, singkatnya aku mengadakan taruhan dengan mereka".

"Biar kutebak, yang memenangkan taruhan akan mendapatkan tahta OSIS". Tebak Issei dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Benar, tapi tidak tidak hanya itu saja". Balas Naruto membuat kedua pemuda itu penasaran.

"Yang kalah akan dikeluarkan oleh Academy". Lanjut Naruto.

Issei dan Vali mematung, "Jadi, mereka sudah tidak ada di Academy ini lagi". Vali masih bingung dengan cara Ketua **OSIS** bersurai pirang itu mengalahkan jajaran **OSIS** yang lama.

Naruto kembali menatap mereka dengan serius, entah kenapa suasana di ruangan itu kembali mencekam. 'Ah sial auranya menyeramkan sekali'. Batin Issei.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian membuat keributan di kantin?". Tatapan Naruto masih tidak berhenti memandang kedua pemuda itu.

Issei menoleh ke arah Vali dan diikuti oleh Naruto. Vali mendecih tak suka, "Aku hanya ingin menguji Rivalku ini". Jujurnya.

"Hm...begitukah? Tapi apa kau tidak tahu tempat yang cocok Vali-san". Ucap Naruto dengan nada mencekam.

'Sial jika bukan karena jiwa maniakku pasti aku tak akan berurusan dengan Ketua OSIS ini'. Sesal Vali.

"Untuk hukuman kalian karena telah melanggar peraturan Academy maka kalian akan membersihkan kantin dan juga kamar mandi bersama saat nanti sepulang sekolah". Tegas Naruto yang mendapat helaan nafas dari kedua pemuda itu.

"Jika begitu, kami pamit untuk kembali ke kelas Naruto-senpai". Pamit Issei mendapat anggukan Naruto.

Kedua pemuda itu keluar dari ruangan OSIS meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"Aku tak menyangka murid-murid yang sekarang memiliki kekuatan yang di atas rata-rata". Naruto menatap ke arah telapak tangannya yang agak nyeri karena menahan pukulan Issei dan Vali.

'Saaa, sepertinya aku tidak akan bosan untuk tahun ini'. Batinnya senang, dengan murid-murid yang sekarang, Academy ini akan banyak memenangkan turnamen liga besar nanti.

Sedikit Info, **Liga Besar Ksatria** setiap tahun akan diadakan. Liga itu diadakan sebagai bentuk kemampuan sebuah Academy menciptakan murid-murid yang berbakat dan memiliki jiwa Ksatria yang tangguh. Untuk itu setiap diadakannya pasti banyak dari Academy yang akan mendaftarkan murid-muridnya untuk memenangkan Liga itu.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Naruto melirik ke arah pintu, "Masuk!". Perintahnya pada si pengetuk pintu.

Tampaklah seorang perempuan bersurai putih dengan poni di dahinya. Naruto menyipitkan matanya, ia tak tahu siapa perempuan ini. Apa dia murid baru?

"Sumimasen, apa kau Ketua OSIS disini?". Tanya perempuan itu dengan sopan.

Naruto nampak bingung, "Yah begitulah, namaku Namikaze Naruto". Ucap Naruto.

"Ah perkenalkan juga namaku Momo Hanakai. Senang bertemu denganmu Naruto-senpai". Gadis itu aka Momo tersenyum membalas perkenalan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Jadi Momo-san, apa yang bisa kubantu?". Tanyanya.

Momo tak langsung menjawab, ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Aku ingat, Naruto-senpai dipanggil oleh Kepala Sekolah". Jawab Momo.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, 'Tumben Azazel memanggilnya". Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Jika begitu, ayo kita kesana". Ajak Naruto sedangkan Momo setuju kemudian berjalan ke ruang Kepala Sekolah bersama-sama.

Di perjalanan, "Apa kau murid baru Momo-san?". Naruto sedikit membuat suasana tak hening.

"Um, aku pindahan dari Kuoh". Balas Momo masih berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto.

Kuoh? Ah jadi begitu ya, jika tak salah ada pertukaran pelajar kemarin. Apa Momo masuk ke dalamnya?

"Souka, aku baru ingat jika kemarin ada pertukaran pelajar. Apa Momo-san termasuk?". Naruto ingin memastikan jika tebakannya benar.

"Ah ya benar. Aku beruntung sekali dapat berada di sekolah bertaraf internasional ini". Matanya nampak berbinar-binar.

"Souka, apa ada yang menarik perhatianmu disini?". Tanya Naruto.

Momo memegang dagunya, "Jika dibandingkan di Kuoh, Magic Academy ini memiliki murid-murid yang berkemampuan besar. Itu membuatku semangat, apalagi saat mendengar kemampuan tingkat ajaran baru melebihi rata-rata normalnya".

Naruto sedikit tertarik dengan gadis di sebelahnya ini, "Semangat yang bagus, semoga kau nyaman disini". Ujarnya dibalas terimakasih oleh Momo.

.

.

.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah. Momo sedikit gugup tapi tidak untuk Naruto yang nampak biasa saja.

"Kochou, saya datang memenuhi panggilan". Naruto membuka pintu ruangan itu dan terlihat seorang pria paruh baya bersurai hitam dengan poni pirang menggunakan jas hitam duduk bersandar.

"Naruto ya? Duduklah". Perintah pria itu, Naruto dan Momo berjalan menuju ke arah kursi di depan Azazel kemudian duduk.

"Jadi, kenapa Kochou memanggil saya?". Tanya Naruto sopan

Azazel mengambil sebuah perkamen di laci mejanya. Naruto menaikkan alisnya melihat perkamen itu. Biasanya jika ada perkamen pasti akan ada sebuah tantangan, 'Masaka!! Jangan-jangan..'. Naruto melototkan matanya.

Azazel terkekeh melihat ekspresi Naruto, "Kau pasti sudah tahu kan Naruto". Ucap Azazel sambil membuka perkamen dengan pita emas itu.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Jadi, kali ini siapa lawannya?". Tanyanya cukup penasaran.

Momo disebelahnya hanya bingung tak mengerti apa yang mereka bahas, perkamen? Mengerti apa? Apa isi perkamen itu?

Azazel melirik Naruto yang ternyata tak sendirian, "Ah Momo-chan, terimakasih sudah memanggilnya. Kau sudah boleh kembali ke kelasmu".

Momo cemberut ternyata dia cuman disuruh memanggil Naruto saja, "Yah sama-sama, jika begitu aku kembali dulu Kochou". Menundukkan kepalanya sebentar kemudian berlalu pergi dari sana.

Naruto menatap punggung Momo yang keluar dari ruangan itu. Atensinya kembali menuju perkamen yang ada di meja.

"Dari Kuoh? Tapi mengapa? Bukankah kita sudah mengadakan pertukaran pelajar dengan mereka?". Naruto bingung mengetahui perkamen tantangan itu dari **Kuoh Academy.**

"Mereka sedikit kecewa dengan murid yang kita tukarkan kepada mereka". Balas Azazel. Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"Eh, mengapa juga begitu?". Kepala Naruto mencoba mengira-ngira penyebab dari masalah ini.

"Yang kutahu mereka mengirimkan Momo Hanakai kesini, apa dia termasuk murid peringkat atas di sana?". Tanya Naruto.

Jika tebakannya benar maka tak heran jika Kuoh menantang Academy ini, itu karena siswa yang ditukarkan pada mereka bukanlah siswa yang berperingkat atas.

Azazel mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto, "Begitulah, padahal siswa yang kukirim di sana sama kuatnya dengan Momo-chan".

Apa **Kuoh Academy** membandingkan kekuatan murid terbaiknya dengan murid terbaik disini sama. **Magic Academy** adalah Sekolah kelas tinggi dimana para muridnya memiliki aura yang kuat dan kekuatan yang tangguh. Jika **Kuoh Academy** menyamakan levelnya dengan Academy ini maka itu kesalahan yang besar.

"Jadi mereka menyamakan level sekolah mereka dengan kita". Tak heran jika Kuoh **Academy** masuk ke jajaran **Bad School** tahun ini, itu semua karena pemimpin mereka yang tak dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa Academy nya tidak sekuat Academy yang lain.

"Apa perintah untukku Kochou?". Tanya Naruto. Dengan ini dia tak usah ragu meladeni perkamen tantangan dari Kuoh.

Azazel tersenyum, "Bukan hal yang sulit, cukup kalahkan murid terbaik Kuoh yang akan kemari tiga hari lagi untuk menantang kita". Naruto mengangguk mengerti mendengar perintah Azazel.

"Ini data dari murid itu". Azazel menyerahkan sebuah kertas dimana terdapat sebuah profil seseorang.

Naruto membacanya kemudian sedikit menyeringai saat melihat statistik kemampuannya, "Menarik, tak kusangka aku akan melawan seorang pengguna pedang".

Azazel sedikit risih dengan seringaian milik Naruto, "Berhenti melakukan itu, lawanmu itu tak sekuat Sasuke jadi jangan berlebihan". Nasihat Azazel.

Naruto cemberut kemudian menganggukan kepalanya, "Wakatta-wakatta, aku hanya senang saja".

"Naruto, cukup pakai kunaimu jangan kau pakai senjata terkuatmu". Azazel tak ingin Naruto membunuh murid perwakilan dari Kuoh Academy karena itu dapat membuatnya kerepotan.

"Asalkan dia bersikap sewajarnya aku takkan membunuhnya". Naruto mengatakan itu dengan santai.

Naruto meskipun nampak orang yang suka terbuka dan terkesan santai, dia sebenarnya adalah seseorang yang tak suka diusik dan tak suka diremehkan.

"Baiklah aku serahkan semua padamu". Percaya Azazel. Azazel tak pernah meragukan Naruto untuk melakukan sebuah tugas karena itu pasti akan berjalan dengan sempurna.

**Di ruang OSIS**

Naruto kembali ke ruang **OSIS** setelah perbincangannya dengan Azazel selesai. Dia masih memikirkan perkamen tantangan dari **Kuoh Academy**.

"Cih, memang siapa mereka dengan seenaknya merendahkan **Magic Academy**". Matanya menatap ke arah atas dengan tajam.

Naruto mengambil ponsel yang ada di mejanya. Dengan cepat ia memanggil seseorang dari ponsel di tangannya.

_"Halo"_. Suara panggilan dari seseorang menyapa pendengaran Naruto.

"Datang ke ruanganku sekarang". Perintah Naruto.

_"Matte...kenapa mendadak sekali"_. Suara di seberang telepon nampak gelagapan.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan". Naruto memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Sedikit menghela nafas ia memasang senyum kembali.

"Tinggal menunggu hingga hari itu tiba". Lirihnya sambil memandang ke arah jendela.

**To be Continued**

Ah hai para reader sekalian, cerita ini merupakan remake dari Who is Number One, kenapa di remake? karena kebetulan file chap 2 dan 3 saya hilang entah karena apa dan itu membuat saya malas melanjutkannya.

Daripada saya biarkan begitu saja maka saya membuat Cerita lagi yang kemiripannya hampir sama. Saya berniat untuk menghapus Who is number One. jika ada yang mau meneruska silahkan saya tidak masalah.

mengenai cerita ini saya buat agar tak membuat para reader kecewa, padahal saya masih baru tapi saya sudah memalukan dunia fanfiction. author hanya bisa bilang "Gomenasai". semoga dari cerita ini saya akan membuat para reader sekalian tak kecewa.

Silahkan review jika cerita ini ada yang salah ataupun bertanya dan juga like jika ada yang suka. Saya tidak mewajibkan seseorang suka dengan cerita buatan saya. karena author sadar diri jika authot masih noob :v

sedikit info, Magic Academy ada di Tokyo, untuk pairing akan saya tentukan dari polling yang ada di cerita Who is Number One.

Oke mungkin cukup segitu bacotan tak mutu dari author, sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crossover Naruto X Anime x Overs**

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Anime-anime lain hanya milik yang membuat animenya. (author mah hanya minjem )**

**Warning!!! Gaje, banyak Typo, garing plus ga mutu, aneh, banyak eyd yang salah, lime lemon misal kalo ada.**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : Naruto x ?**

**[ Story by Yamanbagiri Kunihirou ]**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

_"Kalian membuatku muak!!". Dengan penuh amarah remaja blonde itu berteriak. Ia abaikan rasa sakit tubuhnya. Tangannya memegang sebuah belati berwarna silver dengan erat._

_'**Holy**__** Blade : Shinji Kaihou'**_

_Tak peduli dengan mana yang hampir habis, ia salurkan ke dalam belati itu membuat belati itu bersinar terang_.

_"Aku muak dengan penghinaan, aku muak dengan orang yang hanya bisa omong kosong, aku muak dengan ketidakadilan ini!!". Ucapnya dengan marah._

_'**Holy**__** Destruction' **_

_Ledakan besar terjadi di arena. Banyak dari yang melihat menatap silau ledakan dicampur cahaya yang terang itu._

.

.

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya yang lelap itu. 'Aku ketiduran lagi di ruang OSIS ya'. Sedikit menghela nafas kemudian bangkit meregangkan otot-otot tangannya.

Naruto duduk di kursinya, matanya menatap ke arah depan dengan diam. 'Mimpi itu lagi. Kenapa masa laluku itu terus menghantui tidurku?'. Entahlah dia juga tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia alami.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal yang tidak jelas. Naruto masih ada pekerjaan lain yang lebih penting daripada melamun tak jelas.

**Flashback On**

Naruto menatap seorang pemuda bersurai biru tua dengan tatapan serius.

"Ada masalah apa sampai kau menyuruhku kemari dengan cepat?". Tanya pemuda itu.

"Sesuatu yang sangat penting". Balas Naruto.

Pemuda bersurai biru tua itu menaikkan alisnya, "Apa itu?". Tanyanya kembali.

Naruto menceritakan semua yang disampaikan Azazel kepadanya. Pemuda itu merespon dengan tatapan biasa saja dan itu membuat Naruto kesal.

"Oy Oy, kenapa eskpresimu biasa saja Mikazuki!". Kesalnya.

Pemuda itu aka Mikazuki memasang wajah innocent. Senyum masih melekat di wajahnya saat melihat Naruto kesal karena ulahnya.

Mikazuki Munechika adalah seorang **Ksatria Pedang**, pedangnya sendiri konon dapat membelah sebuah bulan jika ia serius. Mikazuki sekelas dengan Naruto yaitu di Kelas **Tingkat A.**

"Saa jika begitu, apa yang kau cemaskan Naruto?". Mikazuki sedikit penasaran.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, "Apa pedang yang kutitipkan padamu sudah kau perbaiki?". Tanya Naruto.

Mikazuki memegang dagunya, "Tunggu sebentar...". Sepuluh detik kemudian, "Ah ya aku sudah memperbaikinya". Jawabnya.

Naruto sedikit senang jika pedangnya sudah diperbaiki, "Souka, Arigatou. Bisakah aku mengambilnya".

Mikazuki mengangguk kemudian menciptakan sebuah celah dimensi, tangannya merogoh ke dalam kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah katana tipis bergagang putih.

"Aku tak tau keistimewaan katana ini, tapi jika itu membuatmu tertarik maka sudah dipastikan katana itu memiliki sesuatu yang spesial". Ucap Mikazuki.

Naruto menerima katana itu, ia lihat setiap inci katana itu. 'Bagus seperti baru'. Batinnya menjerit senang.

Pedang itu bukanlah pedang biasa. Pedang itu bernama **Chakura no Tsurugi**, seperti namanya pedang itu mengandung banyak chakra sehingga dapat menyembuhkan sang pengguna. Tidak hanya itu pedang itu memiliki ketajaman yang mampu membelah sebuah batu besar dengan halus.

"Ah arigatou Mikazuki". Naruto menatap ke arah jendela ruangannya. 'Dengan ini, aku tak harus menggunakan kekuatan itu'.

**Flashback Off**

Naruto dengan malas berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor yang masih tampak sepi. 'hoam, masih jam 6 pantas Academy ini masih sepi'.

Naruto melirik ke arah ruangan bertuliskan **Kelas A**. Dengan malas ia masuk ke kelas itu. Seperti dugaannya masih sepi.

"Hah sepertinya aku terlalu pagi". Naruto menghela nafasnya.

~**Gubraakk**

Naruto melirik ke arah suara yang menganggunya, terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang jatuh terjungkal membuat celana dalam putihnya terlihat.

"Ittai...kenapa aku bisa kesandung sih?". Gadis itu menggerutu sebentar. Ia merasakan nyeri di pergelangan kakinya.

Sebuah derap langkah di depannya membuat gadis itu mendongak, sebuah uluran tangan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Mari kubantu". Tawar Naruto dengan tersenyum.

Gadis itu memandang Naruto sebentar, "Arigatou". Ucap gadis itu menerima uluran Naruto.

"Ukh..i-ittaii". Gadis itu menahan nyeri di kakinya, sepertinya pergelangan kakinya keseleo.

Naruto menatap gadis itu sedikit cemas, "Daijobou desuka". Tanya Naruto sambil menyangga tubuh gadis pirang itu agar tak jatuh.

"A-ah gomenasai, sepertinya kakiku terkilir". Balas gadis itu, matanya melihat ke arah kakinya dengan pandangan sendu. 'M-mo..kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini'. Batinnya.

Naruto menatap ke arah kaki gadis itu, "Souka, lebih baik kuantar kau ke ruang pengobatan". Gadis itu menatap Naruto terkejut mendengar tawaran itu.

"Anone..apa tidak apa-apa?". Tanya gadis itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya menahan sesuatu yang muncul di pipi putihnya.

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Hm, Daijobou. Aku senang membantu gadis cantik sepertimu". Jawab Naruto.

Gadis itu blushing melihat senyuman Naruto, ia memainkan jari-jarinya tanda gugup.

"Na-namaku Gabriel, aku baru pindah kemarin". Ucap gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, 'Tanpa marga kah?'. "Namikaze Naruto, senang bertemu denganmu". Balas Naruto.

"Eto..maaf jika tak sopan, kenapa kau tak memiliki marga?". Mata Gabriel seketika redup mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Naruto merasa bersalah menanyakan hal pribadi dan reaksi Gabriel yang menunjukkan sorot kesedihan. "Ah gomenasai, jangan dijawab jika itu membuatmu sedih".

Gabriel menggeleng, "Iie, Daijobou. Mungkin itu semua karena dari lahir aku sudah berada di panti asuhan".

Naruto menatap mata Gabriel, 'Jadi begitu, dia gadis yang tangguh'.

Gabriel terkejut saat sebuah tangan mengelus kepalanya, "Hm, tidak masalah jika kau sendiri dulu. Tapi, untuk hari ini aku akan selalu bersamamu". Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum.

Gabriel terdiam kemudian memasang raut lega, "Arigatou". Senyum indah melekat di paras cantiknya.

~**Greb**

Naruto menggendong Gabriel dengan bridal style. Gadis cantik itu bersemu saat Naruto menggendongnya. Ia merasa malu sekarang.

"Kenapa kau menggendongku Naruto-san?". Tanya Gabriel dengan masih blushing.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Bukan apa-apa, melihat keadaanmu sekarang pasti kau susah berjalan".

"Ijinkan aku membantumu Gabriel-chan". Pinta Naruto dengan tulus.

Gabriel merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini, entah mengapa dekat dengan pemuda yang baru ditemuinya ini membuat hatinya menghangat. 'Kenapa detak jantungku semakin lama semakin cepat'.

"M-mooo, baiklah Naruto-san". Ucap Gabriel dengan malu-malu.

Naruto tersenyum senang mendapat persetujuan gadis yang ada digendongannya ini. Matanya melirik ke arah jam yang ada di kelas. 'Masih jam setengah 7 kurang, mungkin sekolah masih sepi'.

Naruto dengan cepat membawa Gabriel ke ruang kesehatan. Untung setiap koridor yang dilewati sepi, jika tidak pasti murid-murid lain pada heboh dan keesokan harinya muncul gosip. Naruto merinding membayangkan hal itu.

**Di Ruang Kesehatan**

Naruto membaringkan Gabriel di ranjang UKS. Naruto menatap ke Gabriel yang nampak gugup, "Daijoubo, kakimu pasti akan sembuh".

Gabriel mengangguk, "Hai', sekali lagi Arigatou ne Naruto-kun". Ucap Gabriel sambil tersenyum manis.

Naruto mematung, 'senyumnya...indah sekali'. Pipinya sedikit blushing melihat senyum cantik milik Gabriel.

"Ara...ada apa sehingga Ketua OSIS datang kemari?". Sebuah suara dari seseorang membuat Naruto dan Gabriel terkejut. Terlihat seorang wanita bersurai hitam pendek memakai kemeja putih.

"Shizune-sensei?". Panggil Naruto kepada wanita itu.

Shizune melipatkan tangannya di dada, "Hai', ada keperluan apa kau kemari Naruto?". Tanya Shizune.

Shizune melirik ke arah ranjang di dekat Naruto yang terdapat gadis bersurai pirang panjang. "Gabriel-chan kah?".

Gabriel terkejut karena wanita bersurai hitam itu mengenalinya, "Hai' , bagaimana anda bisa tahu?". Tanyanya.

Shizune sedikit tertawa, "Para guru sering membicarakanmu loh dan kebanyakan guru laki-laki". Balasnya.

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya, 'Apa-apaan itu? Dasar ero-sensei'. Naruto merasa sebagian dari hatinya tak terima dengan ketertarikan pria lain untuk Gabriel selain dirinya.

"Souka, wakatta ne". Gabriel mengangguk mengerti. Ekspresi polos terpasang di wajahnya.

Naruto merasa hatinya berdenyut, 'Cih apaan kau ini Naruto, jangan berpikir aneh-aneh'. Batinnya menyuruh untuk melupakan hal aneh yang ada di hatinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Gabriel-chan?". Gabriel melihat ke arah kakinya. Shizune dengan cepat memeriksa Gabriel. 'Cuman terkilir, tidak luka serius'.

Naruto menatap kedua wanita itu dengan tatapan gelisah, "Ne...aku serahkan Gabriel pada Shizune-sensei. Aku masih ada urusan".

Shizune hanya mengangguk, Naruto segera pergi dari ruang kesehatan. Dia harus menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu dengan cepat. 'Ck, kenapa dengan diriku ini'. Bingung ingin kemana, Naruto memutuskan untuk ke ruang OSIS.

Langkahnya semakin melebar ingin segera cepat sampai ke ruang OSIS. 'Sedikit lagi, kurang sedikit lagi'. Naruto tersenyum saat melihat pintu ruang OSIS terlihat di atensinya.

~Brukk

Karena fokus Naruto hanya pada pintu itu membuatnya menabrak sesuatu. Naruto membuka matanya, 'Eh kenapa lembut sekali'.

"Ahh~". Suara desahan khas perempuan memasuki indra pendengaran Naruto.

'Eh suara gadis? Naniii???'. Naruto melihat tangannya memegang sesuatu yang empuk yang hanya dimiliki kaum wanita.

"GYAAAAA!". Teriak Naruto terkejut jika ia memegang sebuah oppai dari seorang gadis.

Naruto segera bangkit membenarkan posisinya kembali diikuti gadis itu. "Gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai". Naruto bersujud-sujud meminta maaf karena kecelakaan nikmat (lucknut :v) berkat ulahnya.

Gadis bersurai biru keputihan itu menatap Naruto dengan semburat merah, "Hentai! Echii! Bakaaaaa!".

Naruto sweatdrop saat mendengar ejekan dari gadis itu. Sedikit menghela nafas, "Gomenne aku tak sengaja". Naruto merutuki nasib sialnya hari ini.

Gadis itu melipatkan tangannya di dada, tatapannya menjadi tajam saat meneliti yang menabraknya adalah si peringkat satu di **Magic Academy** ini.

Bibirnya yang tadi menunjukkan raut malu menjadi menyeringai, "Namikaze Naruto kah? Hm...aku tak tau kau mesum juga".

Naruto terkesiap saat mendengar pernyataan gadis di depannya. "Cih, itu kecelakaan". Decihnya tak suka.

Naruto melihat ke arah gadis di depannya dengan teliti. Naruto seperti pernah melihatnya, tapi ia lupa dimana. Dengan berusaha ia gali memori-memori yang ada di otaknya. Naruto ingat, dia kemudian tersenyum miring.

"Ara...Esdeath-senpai. Sudah lewat berapa bulan dari kekalahannya?". Tanya Naruto sedikit mengejek.

Esdeath berada di kelas 3 tingkat A. Kekuatannya adalah sebuah elemen es. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga memiliki sebuah pedang yang sangat tajam menyamai Murasame.

Esdeath menggeram kesal, ingin sekali ia bekukan remaja di depannya ini. "Aku waktu itu hanya memberi kesempatan bagimu untuk membanggakan diri".

Naruto tertawa meremehkan, "Souka? Tapi bukankah waktu itu kau bilang sudah memakai kekuatan penuhmu?".

Esdeath terdiam kemudian berdecak kesal. Memang benar ia waktu itu kalah telak oleh kouhainya ini. Bahkan dengan kekuatan penuhnya tak mampu membuat Naruto menggunakan senjata terkuatnya waktu melawannya.

"Ck, cukup basa-basinya. Untuk kecelakaan tadi lupakan saja. Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan padamu". Ucap Esdeath dengan raut serius.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, "Ah baiklah, tapi lebih baik kita bicarakan di ruang OSIS". Saran Naruto sedangkan Esdeath mengangguk setuju.

**Di ruang OSIS**

"Jadi.." Naruto duduk di kursinya, "apa hal yang ingin Senpai katakan?".

Esdeath menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kertas berpita hitam. Naruto melihat ke arah kertas itu, 'Apa ini?'. Batinnya.

Naruto melepaskan tautan pita yang terikat di kertas itu. Tangannya membuka kertas kemudian membacanya dengan teliti. Matanya bergerak mengikuti alur dalam kertas itu. Awalnya nampak biasa tapi saat ia membaca bagian terakhir ia sangat terkejut.

"Sial, mereka tak jadi menantang Magic Academy". Naruto meremas kertas itu lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Di kertas itu tertulis jika **Kuoh Academy** membatalkan tantangan mereka. Itu semua karena **Kuoh Academy** menilai bahwa perwakilan dari **Magic Academy** tidak sepadan dengan perwakilan Kuoh Academy. Mereka menantang agar wakil Magic Academy dapat membuktikan kemampuannya di **Liga besar **yang akan diadakan 3 Minggu lagi.

"Mereka boleh membatalkannya tapi, penghinaan mereka padaku secara tak langsung membuatku ingin menghancurkan Academy itu". Naruto menggeram marah.

Menantangnya di **Liga Besar**? Naruto sama sekali tak gentar. Tangannya mengepal erat, "Akan kumenangkan Liga itu dan menjadi yang terkuat".

Esdeath menatap Naruto dengan tatapan teduh, "Hm, buktikan jika sekolah kita itu sangat hebat Kouhai-kun". Ucapnya dengan tersenyum manis.

Naruto menatap terkejut Esdeath, 'Apa dia baru saja mendukungku'. Naruto mengangguk kemudian ikut tersenyum.

"Ah ya aku juga lupa mengatakan ini". Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar ada lagi yang ingin disampaikan Esdeath.

"Nani Senpai?". Tanyanya.

"30 menit lagi akan ada acara sambutan murid baru". Jelas Esdeath.

Mata Naruto melotot, "Heh? Penyambutan? Kenapa aku baru tahu?". Naruto menangis ala anime, padahal ia Ketua OSIS tapi mengapa dirinya tak tahu acara penting itu.

Esdeath menghela nafas melihat Naruto, "Wajar kau tak tahu, karena yang mengurus semua acara itu adalah Squad Komite Academy". Naruto bangkit dari tingkah absurdnya.

**Squad Komite Academy **adalah organisasi selain OSIS yang mengurus semua event yang ada di Academy ini. Beda halnya dengan OSIS yang mengurus semua urusan Sekolah, **SKA** (biar singkat) lebih di titik beratkan untuk mengurus sebuah acara yang akan diselenggarakan di **Magic Academy**.

"Jadi, apa itu saja yang ingin Senpai sampaikan?". Esdeath mengangguk merespon pertanyaan Naruto.

"Jika begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu". Pamit Esdeath di balas 'iya' oleh Naruto.

Setelah ruangan OSIS sepi dan hanya tersisa Naruto, pria bersurai kuning itu menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi kebesarannya. Pikirannya masih mengingat kertas yang berisi penghinaan dari Kuoh Academy. Matanya melirik ke arah tong sampah di pojok ruangan. 'Kuoh Academy, aku tak tahu maksud kalian tapi, aku Namikaze Naruto tak akan ragu menghancurkan murid terbaik kalian'. Seringainya.

With Gabriel

"Ah Shizune-sensei Arigatou gozaimasu". Ucap Gabriel menundukkan kepalanya.

"Iie douitashimashite Gabriel-chan". Balas Shizune.

Gabriel keluar dari ruang Kesehatan itu. Matanya menatap ke arah jam yang ada di tangannya, "Nani?? jam 7 kurang 5". Gabriel buru-buru menuju ke kelasnya, ia sebagai murid baru tak ingin dianggap buruk oleh murid-murid lain.

Belum setengah perjalanan ia sudah harus berhenti karena mendengar sebuah pengumuman. "Mohon perhatian kepada seluruh murid Academy berkumpul di aula sekarang". Gabriel terdiam, 'Aulanya ada dimana? Moo..aku kan masih murid baru'.

~Tep

Sebuah tangan seseorang menyentuh pundak gadis bermahkota pirang itu. Gabriel tersentak kemudian melihat ke arah pemilik tangan.

"Siapa kau?". Gabriel melihat seorang pemuda bersurai hitam pendek yang tidak ia kenal.

Pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Ah perkenalkan namaku Kurogane Ikki. Aku berada di tingkat F". Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Watashi wa Gabriel dari kelas Tingkat A". Balas Gabriel dengan tersenyum.

Kurogane Ikki merupakan murid terlemah di Academy ini. Tapi justru kelemahannya itu menjadi tipuan untuk para murid-murid yang tak mengenalnya lebih dekat. Ikki merupakan **Ksatria Pedang** yang sanggup menyamai Kirito sang peringkat satu pengguna pedang di **Magic Academy**.

Pemuda yang bernama Ikki itu gelagapan saat mengetahui gadis itu berada di tingkat A. "Eto..gomenasai telah membuatmu terkejut. Tapi, apa kau sedang bingung?".

Gabriel terkesiap, "Yah begitulah, aku baru masuk kemarin jadi belum tahu banyak sekolah ini". Jujurnya.

"Souka jik-". "Ara..ara ternyata kau disini Ikki-kun". Belum juga Ikki menyampaikan bantuan sudah dipotong oleh seorang gadis bersurai pink diikat twintails, mata merahnya menatap Ikki tajam saat melihatnya dengan seorang gadis.

Gabriel menatap ke arah gadis yang baru datang dengan tatapan bertanya, "Anata wa dare desuka".

Gadis itu menggeram, "Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu, siapa kau dan kenapa Ikki-kun bisa bersamamu?".

Gabriel semakin bingung dengan gadis itu. Apa salahnya dengan pemuda di sebelahnya ini? Mereka saja baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu. Sedangkan Ikki nampak menghela nafas sabar, hah bisa mati muda dia dengan sikap gadis bersurai pink itu.

"Begini Stella-chan, aku hanya bertemu beberapa menit dengannya. Kuulangi 'baru bertemu' dengannya". Stella tak peduli dengan alasan Ikki.

Matanya melotot ke arah Ikki membuat pemuda itu menciut takut. "St-stella-chan sudahlah jangan begitu". Stella hanya mendengus.

Stella Vermilion merupakan anak bangsawan dari keluarga **Vermilion**. Dia berada di tahun ajaran pertama kelas **Tingkat A **dan kekasih Kurogane Ikki. Stella memilih sebuah pedang yang dapat mematahkan semua serangan baik itu sihir ataupun pertahanan fisik.

Gabriel nampak tak enak menganggu kedua orang itu, "Gomenasai saya akan pergi dulu". Dengan cepat ia berlalu melewati pasangan itu.

Ikki ingin mengejarnya tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Stella, 'Kejar atau kubakar anumu'. Batinnya dengan melotot seram. Karena masih sayang itunya maka dengan pasrah Ikki mengikuti perintah kekasihnya itu.

Sedangkan dengan Gabriel, ia masih berjalan tak tentu arah entahlah Gabriel tak tahu ingin kemana.

~**Bruggh**

Tak melihat sekitar membuat Gabriel menabrak dada bidang seorang pemuda. Gabriel sedikit pusing, keseimbangannya juga oleng namun tak jatuh.

"Ah gomenasai telah menabr- Naruto-kun!". Gabriel terkejut saat melihat orang yang ia tabrak ternyata pemuda bersurai pirang yang menolongnya tadi pagi.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "Gabriel-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?". Tanya Naruto.

Gabriel memainkan jarinya, "Eto...aku tersesat". Pernyataan Gabriel membuat Naruto melongo.

"He?". Kemudian Naruto tertawa keras membuat Gabriel cemberut melihat. Pipinya yang gembul itu membuat kesan wajahnya semakin imut.

Naruto berhenti tertawa karena melihat ekspresi cemberut gadis di depannya, 'Kawaii, uh.. menenangkan jiwa'.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan benak anehnya, "Jadi, mau ke aula bersama?". Tawar Naruto.

Tanpa pikir panjang Gabriel mengangguk menyetujuinya. Dia tak mau tersesat lagi, itu sedikit membuatnya malu. Masak ada murid yang tersesat di sekolahnya sendiri, kalo ada mungkin murid itu mengidap hilang ingatan sementara layaknya Dor* di film Finding Dor*.

Dengan langkah biasa mereka menuju ke arah aula Academy. "Ne..Naruto-kun, apa sukanya masih jauh?".

Di Academy sebesar ini pasti tak heran jika jarak antar gedung satu dengan yang lainnya bisa dibilang cukup jauh, bahkan setiap tingkat kelas memiliki jarak yang bisa dibilang sedikit jauh. Tapi beruntungnya, asrama mereka berdekatan dengan kelas masing-masing.

"Hampir sampai, terakhir kita naik tangga itu dan perjalanan kita sudah selesai". Gabriel melihat sebuah tangga yang di tunjukkan Naruto. 'Huh, untung tangganya tak terlalu tinggi'.

Setiap anak tangga mereka lewati satu demi satu. Gabriel sedikit tak enak jika datang dengan Naruto, 'Ah, sebaiknya aku tak terlihat bersamanya'. Gabriel sadar diri, Naruto terlalu sempurna untuknya.

Dengan sedikit memelankan jalanya Gabriel telah berada di belakang Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto tak menyadari bahwa Gabriel berada di belakangnya.

Sebuah Aula tertutup Gabriel masuki, ia melihat banyak siswa yang sudah ada di sana. Dalam hati ia sedikit lega, 'Fiuhh, untung belum dimulai'.

Naruto menatap sebelahnya yang tak ada siapa-siapa, ia menaikkan alisnya. 'Are? dimana Gabriel?'. Naruto mencari ke arah belakangnya tapi tak ada Gabriel di sana. Atensi terus mencari hingga terkunci pada gadis pirang yang sedang ada di jajaran murid baru.

Sedikit lega saat menemukan gadis itu, niat hati ingin menghampiri Gabriel tapi hal itu harus tertunda karena tugasnya sebagai **Ketua OSIS Magic Academy**.

Naruto menuju ke barisan member OSIS yang ada di kursi yang sudah disiapkan. Kedatangan Naruto membuat seluruh murid Academy diam, Naruto cuek tak mempedulikannya kemudian menaruh pantatnya di kursi empuk itu.

Bisik-bisik menyelimuti aula setelah kedatangan Naruto. Para murid baru banyak mengungkapkan rasa kagum terhadap Naruto dan tak banyak juga yang mencibirnya.

Keheningan kembali terjadi karena melihat **Kepala Sekolah Magic Academy** datang menempati kursinya.

"Ehem, Namaku Azazel dan seperti yang kalian tahu saya adalah Kepala Sekolah Magic Academy. Pertama-tama saya ucapkan pada kalian murid baru yang berhasil masuk ke Academy ini. Dan kudengar juga kalian termasuk angkatan paling menjanjikan yang pernah ada di Academy ini". Para murid baru yang mendengar pujian itu senang dan bersorak.

Azazel mengangkat tangannya, "Sampai tahun lalu, Academy ini selalu memilih perwakilan untuk mengikuti Liga Besar berdasarkan nilai kemampuan seorang individu".

"Tapi mulai tahun ini, perwakilan diambil lewat turnamen penyeleksian. Mereka yang lolos 10 besar akan dipilih sebagai perwakilan Magic Academy di **Liga Besar** nanti". Jelas Azazel.

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya, 'Apa rencanamu yang sebenarnya Azazel?'. Naruto sedikit penasaran dengan kebijakan baru dari yang disampaikan Azazel.

"Aturannya mudah dan cukup adil. Begitulah, turnamen akan dimulai besok lusa. Sedikit info, murid yang ada disini sekitar 250 orang, jadi hitunglah berapa kemenangan yang harus kalian capai agar bisa lolos". Sedikit saran dari Azazel tapi dimanfaatkan oleh banyak murid cerdas.

Naruto sedikit berpikir, 'Hm, **Liga besar** dimulai kurang lebih tiga Minggu lagi. Kuperkirakan turnamen hanya diadakan sampai dua minggu. Souka, jadi untuk lolos kita harus menang sebanyak kurang lebih sebelas pertandingan'.

"Manfaatkanlah waktu kalian besok untuk latihan. Harapan saya semoga kalian apalagi para murid tingkat satu ada yang lolos". Harap Azazel.

Seluruh murid pun keluar dari aula saat pengumuman yang disampaikan Kepala Sekolah selesai. Kebanyakan dari mereka semangat dan tak sabar untuk bertarung di turnamen nanti.

Begitupun dengan Naruto yang sekarang sedang berjalan menuju **kelas A** dengan Gabriel di sisinya. "Bagaimana menurutmu dengan turnamen nanti Gabriel-chan?". Tanya Naruto mencairkan suasana.

"Itu membuatku senang, dengan adanya turnamen yang akan diadakan dapat membuatku tahu batas dari kemampuanku sekaligus mendapat pengalaman tambahan". Ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, "Souka, ganbatte yo Gabriel-chan". Gabriel terkejut dengan dukungan Naruto.

Ia pun tersenyum, "Hai', Naruto-kun sendiri semoga dapat lolos dari turnamen itu". Naruto mengangkat jempolnya sebagai jawaban.

**To be Continued**

Yo! para readers setiaku, khukhukhu kira kira siapa yang menjadi pair Naruto, apakah Gabriel? Esdeath? Akame? atau justru menjadi harem (plakk sekalian echii kalo harem).

Bagaimana chap ini, apakah masih menarik atau hum membosankan, ehem kalian bisa review jika ada yang aneh dari fic ini.

huhu like juga yahhh :)

aku suka kalian yang mendengar bacotan saya, uhum untuk yang ingin tanya bisa via pm karena author ga punya wa hiks.

oke oke segitu dulu, sampai jumpa di chap yang akan datang emm mungkin hari rabu paling lambat sabtu :v .


	3. Chapter 3

**Crossover Naruto X Anime x Overs**

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Anime-anime lain hanya milik yang membuat animenya. (author mah hanya minjem )**

**Warning!!! Gaje, banyak Typo, garing plus ga mutu, aneh, banyak eyd yang salah, lime lemon misal kalo ada.**

**Rate : M (biar aman)**

**Pairing : Naruto x ?**

**[ Story by Yamanbagiri Kunihirou ]**

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

Manusia bersurai pirang nampak menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Matanya berkedip dengan raut muka malas. Menghela nafas sejenak kemudian menatap seorang manusia di depannya.

"Kenapa harus sepagi ini Shikamaru?". Pemuda bersurai pirang itu bertanya kepada seorang pemuda berambut mirip nanas.

Pemuda yang akrab dipanggil Shikamaru itu menaruh tangannya ke sakunya, "Maaf menganggu tidurmu Naruto, aku malas menjelaskannya lebih baik kau ikut aku".

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, "Nani? Kenapa harus sepagi ini? Apa kau tak tahu aku lembur kemarin". Gerutunya.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya, "Ma... Aku juga tak tahu. Kochou memanggil semua anggota OSIS untuk menemuinya". Ujar Shikamaru.

Naruto berpikir 'Azazel?'. Batinnya. "Begitukah, aku mengerti".

Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menggunakan seragam khusus OSIS dimana hanya memakai kemeja putih dan ditutup oleh blazer biru dengan banyak logo dan lambang. Untuk celana sendiri dia hanya menggunakan celana hitam panjang.

"Baiklah, ayo Shikamaru". Naruto keluar dari kamar asramanya tak lupa mengunci pintunya.

Shikamaru mengangguk kemudian berjalan beriringan bersama Naruto menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah. Naruto melirik jam yang ada di tangan kirinya, 'Ck, jam 4 pagi'. Sebenarnya Naruto bingung mengapa seluruh dewan OSIS dikumpulkan.

"Apa yang ingin disampaikan Kochou menurutmu?". Tanya Naruto tanpa mengurangi kecepatan berjalannya.

Shikamaru menutup matanya sebentar, "Entahlah, mungkin karena Turnamen yang akan diadakan besok". Balasnya.

Naruto menatap ke depan, "Yah itu masuk akal sih. Tapi, apa menurutmu tak ada yang lain?". Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, seperti suatu hal merepotkan yang akan menimpanya nanti.

Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya mendengar ketua OSIS itu, "Tumben kau cemas Naruto?".

Naruto bukannya cemas, hanya saja dia malas jika harus mengurusi sesuatu yang merepotkan, "Bukan begitu, itu hanya firasatku saja". Balas Naruto.

Shikamaru masih menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi penasaran, "Kapan terakhir kau mempercayai firasatmu?".

Naruto mengangkat dagunya, "Eto..mungkin sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu saat Sasuke hampir membunuh adik tingkat kita".

Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya, 'Jadi, begitu. Apa memang firasatmu nanti akan terbukti Naruto'. Batinnya.

"Ma...ma itu bukanlah hal yang harus dicemaskan". Ucap Shikamaru dengan santai.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, "Yah jika kau begitu pasti tak akan baik-baik saja".

Shikamaru hanya diam sambil berjalan, 'Aku tak yakin dengan itu'. Shikamaru melirik ke arah Naruto, 'Danchou'.

Mereka telah sampai di depan ruang kepala Sekolah. "Permisi". Ucap mereka kemudian membuka pintu.

Di sana terdapat Azazel yang sedang berdiri di hadapan enam remaja yang Naruto kenali sebagai anggota OSIS. Kedatangan Naruto dan Shikamaru membuat atensi mereka berpindah melihatnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah datang Danchou". Ucap seorang gadis bersurai pirang melihat dengan pandangan lega.

Naruto berjalan ke arah mereka diikuti Shikamaru, "Ada masalah apa hingga kita semua harus berkumpul disini?". Tanya Naruto.

"Eto... bagaimana jika Kochou saja yang menjelaskannya". Interupsi pria bersurai putih.

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya, "Hah, ini semua mengurangi jam tidurku". Ucapnya dengan malas.

"Ara..Ara Shikamaru, tenang saja kurang tidur tidak membuatmu mati". Kata Gadis bersurai hitam tergerai dengan sebuah pedang yang ada di pinggangnya.

Shikamaru sedikit mendecih. Azazel melihat ke semua anggota OSIS yang telah terkumpul dengan pandangan serius.

"Cukup sudah basa-basi kalian". Suara Azazel membuat mereka yang ada di sana menoleh padanya.

"Kaneki Ken, Ayame Shaga, Akame, Yurishia Farandole, Kirigaya Kazuto, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto". Azazel berhenti berbicara.

"Kalian adalah murid terbaik di Magic Academy ini. Bahkan aku sangat kagum saat kalian menjadi OSIS meskipun baru kelas dua". Ucapnya.

Naruto sedikit merasa aneh dengan sikap Azazel, "Hoi Kochou, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?".

Azazel melirik ke arah Naruto, "Naruto dari semua murid disini, kau lah yang paling aku banggakan". Azazel memejamkan matanya mengingat memori-memori yang dulu saat Naruto masih baru di Academy ini.

Naruto sedikit menguap, "Apa hubungannya dengan itu?". Tanyanya malas.

"Apa kalian pernah mendengar **The Eight Star**?". Pertanyaan Azazel membuat tanda tanya diantara mereka.

Naruto memegang dagunya, "Jika tak salah, itu yang 'mereka' katakan saat kalah dariku dulu". Naruto mulai ingat dengan anggota OSIS yang dulu mengatakan tentang **The Eight Star**.

Shikamaru beserta anggota OSIS yang lain memandang penasaran pada Naruto. "Kau tahu Naruto?". Tanya Sasuke datar.

Naruto mengangguk, "Waktu itu aku tak tahu maksud mereka, tapi setelah kuteliti Nama bintang pada mereka itu, mencerminkan sifat mereka".

Azazel tersenyum, yah jika Naruto sudah tahu dia tak perlu repot-repot menjelaskannya. "Hal itulah yang ingin kusampaikan".

"**The Eight Star** terdiri dari delapan **Zodiak** yang memiliki karakter dan sifat masing-masing, contoh seperti **Leo**, memiliki ketangguhan, kekuatan dan jiwa pemimpin yang kuat". Jelas Azazel.

Shikamaru sedikit mengerti sekarang, "Jadi Kochou akan membuat kami memiliki hal itu". Tebak Shikamaru dijawab anggukan Azazel.

Kirito sedikit terkejut, "Nani? Benarkah begitu?".

"Yah begitu, untuk itu kalian datang kemari, dan juga tanda itu juga sebagai tanda khusus organisasi OSIS di Academy". Balas Azazel.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Ma..ma jika begitu, lakukanlah Kochou".

"Baiklah. Aku memilih Namikaze Naruto sebagai **Leo**". Naruto tak heran jika ia mendapat zodiak itu karena jujur menurutnya Leo pas untuknya.

Azazel melantunkan sebuah mantra kemudian menempelkan tangannya yang bersinar biru di dada Naruto. Cahaya biru itu menyelimuti Naruto.

'Apa ini? Aku tak menyangka jika ada kekuatan dibalik hal ini?'. Batinnya tak percaya karena hal yang menurutnya sepele ini memiliki sesuatu yang mengagetkannya.

Tubuh Naruto serasa sedikit panas, di bagian dada kanannya serasa ada yang ingin keluar. 'Ghhh, Kuso! Kenapa lama sekali'. Lima menit setelahnya, nampak keringat membasahi tubuhnya.

"Naruto, bukalah bajumu!". Perintah Azazel.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Naruto sudah menanggalkan bajunya dan sekarang ia telanjang dada. Para anggota OSIS terkejut melihat tubuh Naruto.

"I-it-itu, simbol kepala singa". Naruto melihat bagian dadanya saat melihat ekspresi teman-temannya.

"Masaka!! Ini beneran ada". Naruto menemukan sebuah simbol kepala singa kecil berwarna oranye berada di dada kanannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran kalian". Azazel melantunkan sihirnya lagi.

**Skip**

Semua anggota OSIS sudah mendapatkan tanda masing-masing. Nara Shikamaru sebagai **Scorpio**, Uchiha Sasuke sebagai **Aries**, Yurishia Farandole sebagai **Gemini**, Akame sebagai **Pisces**, Kirigaya Kazuto sebagai Cancer, Kaneki Ken sebagai **Sagitarius**, Ayame Shaga sebagai **Aquarius**. (Untuk letak tanda saya jelaskan dibawah)

Azazel mengelap keringat di dahinya, 'Untuk melakukan hal ini aku sangat membutuhkan mana yang besar'.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu melakukan ini Kochou?". Naruto memandang Azazel menyelidik.

Azazel mengatur nafasnya, "Eto...hanya membantu kalian di **Liga Besar** nanti".

Naruto terlebih Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya, "Kau sudah yakin jika kami akan masuk ke Liga Besar".

Azazel tersenyum, "Tentu saja, meskipun kelas satu sekarang terbilang kuat, tapi mereka mempunyai kelemahan yang sama".

"Pengalaman". Ucap Naruto mulai mengerti jalan pikir dari Azazel.

Yang lainnya nampak mengangguk mengerti dengan maksud dari Kepala Sekolah **Magic Academy** itu. Terlebih Shikamaru yang menduga jika tebakannya benar.

"Mau sekuat apapun seseorang, jika tidak memiliki pengalaman pasti kalah dengan orang yang sudah memiliki banyak pengalaman selama hidupnya". Azazel melirik ke arah kedelapan remaja di depannya.

"Kalian yang sudah memiliki berbagai pengalaman saat kalian masih di kelas 1 dulu membuatku yakin". Lanjutnya.

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau sampaikan Kochou?". Tanya gadis bersurai hitam aka Akame.

Azazel menggeleng, "Tidak, ada hal lain selain itu". Kedelapan remaja itu penasaran.

Sasuke meskipun nampak tak peduli sebenarnya ia juga ingin tahu. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sedikit bingung.

"Apa itu?". Tanya Naruto dengan masih bingung.

Azazel diam dan melihat ke arah pintu. Kedelapan orang yang sekarang memakai title **The Eight Star** itu ikut melihat ke arah atensi pria itu tertuju.

Lima detik belum ada apa-apa, sepuluh detik Naruto merasakan seseorang yang mendekat ke pintu, suara derap langkah memasuki telinganya. Sedikit menahan nafas Naruto masih melihat ke arah pintu diikuti yang lainnya.

**Kriettt**

Pintu di hadapannya itu sedikit demi sedikit terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok remaja bersurai silver dengan sepatu hitam. Naruto menatap orang yang baru datang dengan cengo.

"Kurogane...Ikki". Ujar semua tak percaya.

Sasuke sedikit mendecih, "Cih, **The Worst One** kah?". Ujarnya sinis.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, "Ah Ikki ternyata kau yang datang".

Ikki sedikit bingung dengan situasi ini, ayolah dia hanya memenuhi panggilan Kepala Sekolah padanya. "Eto..Gomenne aku hanya memenuhi undangan Kochou".

Naruto menatap Azazel meminta penjelasan. Azazel yang ditatap hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi begini, aku memanggil dia kemari untuk membantu kalian". Jelas Azazel sambil menunjuk Ikki.

"Membantu untuk apa?". Tanya Kaneki bingung.

Azazel mengambil sebuah kertas di laci meja kerjanya, "Kemarin aku mendapat laporan jika ada seorang murid tahun ajaran baru yang berada di tingkat F tanpa melalui pengecekan kekuatan".

"Saat aku memeriksa datanya, aku cukup terkejut saat melihat mana dari murid itu 0 dalam artian dia tak memiliki mana. Kurogane Ikki lah orangnya". Ucap Azazel.

Shikamaru memegang dagunya, "Bukankah Ikki tidak naik kelas? Tapi kenapa di datanya tertulis murid tahun ajaran baru?".

Ikki tersenyum maklum, "Eto, sebenarnya keluargaku tak menyukaiku. Jadi, mereka membuat batasan khusus untukku". Ucapnya.

"Souka, apa yang akan kau inginkan sekarang Kochou?". Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Untung saja tahun ini aku lah Kepala Sekolahnya. Kurogane Ikki, lawanlah Naruto jika kau ingin naik kelas". Ungkapan Azazel membuat Naruto beserta yang lain terkesiap.

Naruto melirik Azazel dengan ekspresi datar, "Kau yakin Kochou?".

Azazel mengangguk, "Bagaimana menurutmu Ikki?". Ikki yang ditanya sedikit menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan". Persetujuan Ikki mendapat tatapan aneh dari anggota OSIS lainnya.

"Apa kau gila Kurogane?". Pemuda bersurai hitam pendek nampak tak percaya dengan jawaban dari orang berjuluk **Worst One** itu.

Ikki mengangkat bahunya, "Mau bagaimana lagi, demi menunjukkan kekuatanku hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan". Ucapnya dengan sedikit ragu.

Azazel mengapresiasi atas keberanian dari pemuda bersurai silver itu, 'Pemuda ini sangat yakin sekali. Naruto kuharap kau tak membunuhnya'. Naruto menatap Azazel yang juga menatapnya.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan, ayo kita ke lapangan khusus duel". Azazel menjentikkan jarinya kemudian di bawah kaki Ikki dan semua anggota OSIS terdapat lingkaran sihir yang menelan mereka.

**Di lapangan duel**

Dua lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu nampak memuntahkan banyak murid disertai seorang pria paruh baya.

"Baiklah disini tempatnya". Ucap Azazel.

Naruto dan Ikki maju ke arah lapangan itu. Mereka berhadapan dengan jarak cukup jauh. Azazel tepat di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Apa kalian siap?". Azazel melirik ke arah Naruto kemudian Ikki, "Baiklah pertarungan DIMULAI!". Teriak Azazel.

Ikki menggenggam tangannya nampak cahaya biru menyelimuti tangannya.

"Keluarlah **Intetsu**".

Sebuah katana tipis bergagang hitam muncul di tangan kanannya. Angin ikut berseru menggoyang surainya.

Naruto menatap itu dengan pandangan biasa, "Aku beri kesempatan kau untuk menyerah sekarang". Kata Naruto meremehkan.

Ikki masih menggenggam pedangnya, "Maaf saja, menyerah bukan gayaku".

**Wush**

Pemuda itu melesat ke arah Naruto dengan cepat. Sedangkan pemuda yang dituju hanya menghembuskan nafasnya sambil memejamkan mata. "Keras kepala". Ucapnya.

Ikki melompat mencoba melakukan serangan pertama dengan pedangnya.

**Ctinggg**

Ikki membulat saat melihat pedangnya berbenturan dengan sebuah kunai cabang tiga di tangan kanan Naruto. Dengan cepat ia melompat ke belakang kembali ke posisinya semula.

Tak ingin membiarkan lawannya tenang, Naruto dengan cepat melemparkan kunainya ke arah pemuda dari klan Kurogane itu.

Ikki menyipit melihat kunai itu, 'Kertas apa itu?'. Ikki menangkis kunai itu, tapi kemudian ia terkejut melihat Naruto sudah tak berada dihadapannya.

"Mencariku?". Suara seseorang di samping kanan membuat Ikki terkesiap.

Buru-buru ia menahan tebasan dari Naruto dengan katananya. Meskipun begitu Ikki harus merelakan dirinya sedikit terseret ke belakang. 'Dia berpindah tempat? Tch, apa tadi sihir tingkat tinggi'.

"Hm, refleks yang bagus". Puji Naruto. 'Menghindari serangan cepatku tanpa tergores...lumayan juga Kurogane'. Batin Naruto.

Naruto mengarahkan tendangannya ke perut pemuda silver itu tapi dengan mudah Ikki hindari dengan salto belakang.

**Tap**

Ikki menapak ke tanah dengan mulus. Otaknya masih berpikir keras dengan kemampuan perpindahan yang dilakukan Naruto tadi. 'Sebenarnya bagaimana ia bisa berpindah tadi? Aku tau jika kunai itu bukan kunai biasa'.

Ikki terpaksa menghentikan pikirannya saat Naruto sudah diatasnya siap untuk menendangnya ke bawah.

**Boom**

Lompatan Ikki lakukan membiarkan tendangan Naruto mengenai tanah hingga membentuk kawah. Ikki menatap ngeri ke kawah itu.

"Bagaimana? Berubah pikiran?". Tanya Naruto sambil melihat ekspresi Ikki.

Seragamnya berkibar tertiup angin. Ikki mendecih, pikirannya masih fokus dengan rahasia dari kunai yang dibawa oleh Naruto. Jika tak salah tadi ia melihat sebuah kertas bersimbol aneh di kunainya.

'Apa mungkin kertas simbol yang terdapat di kunainya itu ia gunakan sebagai media berpindah'. Ikki mulai mengerti dengan cara kerja jurus milik lawannya itu.

Naruto memandang ke arah Ikki, "Akan segera kuakhiri".

"**Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu**".

Naruto melemparkan kunainya. Kunai yang semula satu itu menjadi belasan mengarah ke tubuh Ikki.

Ikki sedikit terkejut melihat kunai yang menuju arahnya menjadi banyak. 'Banyak sekali'. Ikki melihat ke Naruto yang wajahnya nampak datar. 'Tak ada pilihan lain, aku harus lebih cepat darinya agar bisa menang'.

"**Ittou Shura**".

Tubuh Ikki mengeluarkan aura putih, waktu menjadi lambat di matanya. Matanya menganalisis kunai-kunai itu satu persatu. Ia genggam katananya dengan erat.

'Sedikit lagi'. Batinnya saat melihat kunai-kunai itu kurang sedikit lagi menyentuh tubuhnya.

~**Wush** ~**Wush**

Ikki dan juga Naruto sama-sama menghilang dari tempatnya.

~**Cting** ~**Cting** ~**Cting**

Ikki dengan **Ittou Shura** miliknya mampu memblock segala serangan cepat milik Naruto. 'Atas' dengan cepat ia menahan serangan Naruto dari atas, 'Kiri' lagi-lagi ia menahan kunai itu dengan katananya, 'kanan...bawah...kanan'. Naruto berpindah ke posisi kunainya semula.

Sudah belasan serangan Naruto lancarkan namun tak dapat menggores kulit dari murid berjuluk **Worst One** itu. Anggota OSIS dan juga Azazel nampak kagum dengan kemampuan Ikki menggagalkan serangan super cepat dari Ketua OSIS mereka.

Mata Ikki menajam saat tahu kunai yang dilancarkan Naruto padanya telah ia tangkis semuanya. 'Bagus, inilah saatnya menyerang'.

Naruto menyeringai, tapi tak lama ia menunjukkan wajah bingung saat Ikki berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Tiga langkah, lima langkah, tujuh langkah kemudian Naruto terpaksa menghindar ke samping saat Ikki dengan cepat sudah di depannya menebaskan katananya.

"Heh, aku sedikit terpancing". Ucap Naruto sambil membersihkan seragamnya yang sedikit kotor.

Ikki diam, dengan cepat menghilang kemudian muncul di belakang Naruto dengan pedang di tangannya.

**Boom**

Kepulan asap menutupi pandangan dari anggota OSIS dan juga Azazel. Mereka sedikit tak percaya melihat kemampuan sesungguhnya dari laki-laki yang kerap dijuluki **Worst One**.

Asap demi sedikit menghilang dan menampakkan Naruto yang menahan katana milik Ikki dengan sebuah pedang tipis bergagang putih.

"Sudah cukup". Ucap Naruto.

Ikki membulatkan matanya kemudian menghilangkan **Intetsu** miliknya. Naruto bangkit, menatap Ikki sebentar.

"Kau lulus". Ikki terkejut, 'Apa? Aku lulus?'.

Naruto berjalan pergi melewati Ikki menuju anggota OSIS lainnya. Sedangkan Ikki masih mematung tak percaya.

Azazel menghela nafas, "Baiklah, Kurogane Ikki kau lulus dan sekarang kau berada di tahun kedua kelas A". Jelasnya.

Ikki masih memasang ekspresi bingung, "Eh?? Benarkah?".

Azazel mengangguk, "Iya itu benar. Kau berhasil membuat Naruto meluluskanmu". Ikki melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang memunggunginya.

"Kaichou! Arigatou". Ikki menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto melirik ke arah belakangnya, "Hm, kau membuatku terkesan Ikki".

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Apa ini sudah cukup Kochou?". Tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan Azazel.

Naruto mulai berjalan meninggalkan lapangan itu, "Minna kita kembali".

"Selamat untuk kenaikanmu Kurogane-kun". Ucap Yurishia kemudian berjalan mengikuti Naruto.

Sasuke berbalik, "Aku tunggu saat kau melawanku... Kurogane". Ikki tersenyum meresponnya.

**Skip**

Naruto bersama anggota OSIS lainnya berniat untuk ke ruang OSIS.

"Hoamm, aku mengantuk sekali hari ini". Ucap pemuda berambut nanas dengan menguap.

"Kau pun setiap hari pasti ngantuk Shikamaru". Cibir Kirito.

Yurishia mendekati mereka berdua, "Mo... Shikamaru memang begitu Kirigaya-kun".

Shikamaru nampak cuek sambil berjalan di belakang Naruto. Berbeda dengan Akame dan Sasuke yang dari tadi diam sambil berjalan beriringan.

"Ne..Sasuke, apa yang kau katakan kemarin itu..". Akame sedikit menahan malunya. "Maksudku itu tentang apa?". Lanjutnya

_"Untukmu mungkin berbeda"_. Akame pada saat itu terdiam mencerna perkataan Sasuke. Sesungguhnya apa yang dimaksud Sasuke?

Sasuke melirik ke arah Akame, "Bukan apa-apa, lupakan saja". Sasuke tak berniat mengungkit hal itu saat ini.

Akame mengangguk, "Ara, baiklah aku mengerti". Ucapnya dengan nada biasa walaupun di hatinya ia masih penasaran.

"Danchou, sebenarnya kenapa libur-libur begini kau menyuruh kami ke ruang OSIS?". Tanya Kaneki tak mengerti.

"Biar aku jelaskan nanti di ruang OSIS". Balas Naruto dengan masih berjalan.

Naruto melihat ke jam tangannya, 'masih jam tujuh'. Batinnya.

"Berhenti". Mereka pun serempak menghentikan langkah mereka saat mendengar perintah Sasuke.

"Hm, ada apa Sasuke?". Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke melirik ke ruang kelas 2 tingkat A yaitu kelas mereka. "Ada sesuatu disini".

Naruto ikut mengalihkan atensinya di pintu ruang kelasnya. Ia berjalan mendekatinya kemudian menaruh tangannya di pintu.

**Deg**

'Ada sebuah kekai di kelas ini'. Naruto sedikit merasakan sihir penghalang di kelas itu.

"Cepat Akame, beritahu kami berapa orang yang ada di dalam?". Perintah Naruto.

Gadis bersurai hitam tergerai itu mengangguk, Akame memejamkan matanya. Ia adalah tipe sensor, jadi dia pasti dapat mengetahui berapa jumlah orang yang ada di dalam melalui pancaran mana mereka.

"Gawat. Mereka ada lima orang, empat menjaga kekai. Sedangkan yang satunya sedang memojokkan seseorang".

"Aku tak tahu mereka wanita atau pria, hanya itu yang bisa kuberitahu". Lanjut Akame.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, "Tak apa itu sudah membantu".

'Yang terpenting adalah'. Naruto menatap pintu dihadapannya dengan serius, 'Menolong seseorang yang ada di dalam'.

**To be Continued**

Yo Yo para reader sekalian, sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena lama mengupdate cerita ini. Karena jujur, saya sedang badmood menulis, tapi setelah saya tidur seharian semangatku kembali lagi.

Ini untuk tempat simbolnya

Shikamaru : tato kalanjengking hitam kecil di leher.

Sasuke : Tato domba pink di dada bagian kanan.

Kirito : Tato kepiting cokelat di punggung tangan kanannya.

Kaneki : Tato centaur kuning di bahu kanannya.

Yurishia : Tato bunga ungu di paha kanannya.

Akame : Tato putri duyung putih di bagian perut kanannya.

Shaga : Tato gelembung air biru di pelipisnya.

Mungkin segitu dulu chapter ini, jika ada yang aneh silahkan review pasti saya baca.

Sampai jumpa di bagian selanjutnya...


End file.
